


Brothers

by Serenityreview



Series: Related Reaper Fics [2]
Category: Reaper (TV)
Genre: Gen, Internal Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2725745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenityreview/pseuds/Serenityreview
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whatever happened to Kyle?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> This is related to Reminisce. Also this work is unbeta'd.

His father was dead and he was the last to know. There was no funeral according to his mother and she didn’t tell him because she didn’t want to disturb him during finals. And that in Kyle’s opinion is just messed up. Why wouldn’t he want to know immediately if his _father_ had died? Kyle once again was forced to consider his messed up family dynamic. Especially now he had an entrance level psychology course under his belt.

 

Doesn’t most parents coddle their youngest and expect more from their eldest? In his family the eldest was constantly coddled and the youngest was expected to succeed. Sam always got what he wanted, all those presents he found in his closet when they were younger just proved to Kyle that his parents preferred Sam to him. Dad even bought him a new car after he dinged his old one! Even though he was working a dead end job and still living at home.

 

When he was younger he always thought it was unfair how Sam got everything he wanted so easily, he still do, but he was able to move past that anger now, mostly. Now that he could actually look back at his childhood with more clarity. He remembers how his parents would always fret when Sam was out of their sight, even when Sam became a teenager. His parents wouldn’t let Sam stay out late until his was 19, while Kyle got a curfew of 11:00 since he was 14. Back then Kyle had always thought it was because his parents knew he was more responsible than his idiot big brother, but now that he thinks about it, he’s not so sure.

 

It was like his parents were terrified at the thought of Sam leaving them. They would never let Sam go on any fieldtrips, no matter how much he begged or whined. The one time they did allow him to go was when mom volunteered to be a chaperon for the trip. They always insisted on inviting Sam’s friends to the house, instead of letting him go to other people’s houses. They let Kyle do pretty much whatever he wanted as long as he can keep his grades up.

 

It was almost like they felt guilty whenever they looked at Sam, like they had done something heinous to him as a baby and they are reminded of it every time they looked at him. Maybe they dropped him on his head once and thought they screwed up their baby forever. Kyle halted that train of thought; that would be just too weird. It made him glad that their parents didn’t coddle him, since it means he was in college getting a degree that would get him a _real job_ , one that doesn’t involve wearing a blue apron and getting paid minimum wage. And Kyle supposes that he could be happy with just that.


End file.
